This invention relates to a method of preparing acylisoxazolines. In particular, this invention relates to a novel method of preparing acylisoxazolines from 1-alkenes by means of a one-step procedure.
Acylisoxazolines may be prepared by the action of such acid, such as hydrochloric acid, on an unsaturated alpha-diketone monooxime or by reacting an alpha-ethylenic ketone, such as 2-butenone, and a nitrile oxide. The aforementioned methods are not particularly attractive inasmuch as the starting materials are different to prepare. Moreover, nitrile oxides are generally unstable materials and a main difficulty, apart from the threat of explosion, resides in the nitrile oxide's rapid spontaneous polymerization or dimerization to furoxans.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a novel method for the prepartioon of acylisoxazolines.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for the preparation of acylisoxazolines from alkenes by a one step reaction.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for the preparation of acylisoxazolines in good yields.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.